


Royally Matched

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Prince!Bucky, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: Prince James Buchanan Barnes is a royal snob that does NOT want to settle down or take his upcoming responsibilities as king. The King contacts your matchmaking company so you can find his son his true love. But that’s not as easy as it seems.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	1. Part 1

You smiled as the happy couple cut their wedding cake. Another wedding down. You thought nodding your head. Natasha, your partner in your matchmaking company, waltzed toward you with a drink.

“Wow. What’s this now? Wedding 79? You really are the greatest matchmaker.”

You playfully rolled your eyes. “Thank you, Nat, but you’ll get there one day. I would be nothing without you.”

“I guess your right. Someone’s gotta be the brains around here.” Nat said bumping your shoulder.

“Yes, but that’s only half the battle. This job requires compassion and just deep feelings of the heart. People depend on us to find their true love, so we must do it right.”

“Yeah, yeah. Wanna get out of here?”

“You bet.”

At Calterburry Castle…

“Where is he?” King George Barnes growled. “He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!”

“I’m sure he’ll be here any minute, Your Majesty.” Damien, the royal butler, said politely. “The plane probably—”

“Delayed and the paparazzi cornered him. Yes, yes, I know.” The King sighed.

The roar of an engine pierced through the air, and the notorious Prince James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as Prince Bucky, sped into the driveway. Pulling the keys out of his car, he turned to see his father with a rather displeased look.

“Not now Father.” Prince Bucky said closing the door to his shiny red car. “I’m not in the mood.”

“The coronation is in less than two months; you need to settle down with a nice respectable lady soon. The people are starting to worry.”

“Then let them worry. Not my problem.” Bucky chuckled.

The King groaned. “It very much is your problem! You can’t spend the rest of your days tramping around with 5 girls at your hip!”

“Why not?” Bucky said with a smirk as he entered the castle.

“James the time will come that you will take all the responsibilities of this kingdom. I will not let you go down the path of misery and unrighteousness!”

“Ah, yes. Just the path of responsibility, work, and literally anything that falls under the category of boring.”

“Listen to me well, James.” King George said grabbing Bucky’s shoulders. “You WILL get a woman for the coronation ball, and you WILL take your rightful place as king! I am sick and tired of your foolishness. Is that understood?”

Bucky’s blue eyes stared into his father’s, and he sighed. “Understood.”

“Thank you.” King George said before walking away.

Bucky groaned as he rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. Did his father even care about what he wanted? Did he ever think to consider what he might be feeling?

“Would you like me to do anything, your Highness?” Damien asked.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Bucky smiled. “Uh, no thanks, Damien. You’re free to go.”

Damien bowed before walking away. He walked into the King’s chamber and pulled out his phone.

“Your Majesty, I think I might have a solution to Prince James’s love predicament.”

“A prince? Like a legit ‘I wear crowns and attend fancy balls’ type prince?” You asked as Nat rolled her eyes.

“The only kind of prince I can think of. The King of Calterburry has asked that we matchmake for his son, Prince James Buchanan Barnes.” Nat said pointing to her notes.

“Wow.” You breathed spinning on your chair.

“Uh, there’s one more thing.”

You turned toward her. “Yes?”

“There’s a time limit of five weeks. He wants his son to have his date by the coronation ball.”

“Five weeks? Love takes time! Ugh.”

“This could be good for our business though. The King has said that when his son gets with his true love that he will tell everyone who did it. Besides, if anyone can do it, it would be you.”

“Fine. Tell him we’ll take the job. I just hope we can find the prince his perfect match in time.” You groaned running a hand through your hair. “Let’s get love in the air!”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince is a whole lot more arrogant and insufferable than you thought.

“Prince James, where are you going?”

Bucky froze. “Uh, nowhere, Damien. Just, um, going to take a walk in the garden.”

“Perfect. I’ll join you.”

“That’s not really necessary, Damien. I’m sure I can handle walking through our completely safe gardens on my own.”

“It’s no problem, your Highness. I haven’t had a nice walk in a while.” Damien said with a smile.

“Okay, you caught me. I wasn’t actually going to walk in the gardens.” Bucky admitted shoving his hands in his pockets.

“What exactly were you going to do?’ Damien interrogated.

“You know. Get out of the castle walls and do something exciting. And before you say anything, attending the dinner my father has planned with his fancy friends tonight is not exciting.”

“Fair enough, but do remember there are many people who would give anything to have your life.”

“Sure, Damien. But I’m the prince, and I should get to do whatever I please. And if that means stuffing my face with chocolate or prancing around with plenty of women, by golly I’m going to do it. And no thing or no one is going to change that.”

~~~~~~~

“Whoa, are you seeing this place, Nat?! It’s like we walked into some Jane Austen novel or something!” You exclaimed awed with the majestic beauty around you.

“Sure. If you like that sort of thing.”

“You can’t fool me, Nat. You’re internally screaming in excitement.”

Nat smiled. You both walked around looking for the person who was supposed to meet you, and their was a guy holding a sign with your name.

“Is that my name? Like I know that’s my name but like, is that my name? There are plenty of people with the same name, and—”

“It’s your name woman! Let’s go!” Nat said grabbing your arm and dragging you toward the limo.

~~~~~~~

“Your Highness, the King has requested your presence in his chamber.” Damien said as Bucky groaned.

“Damien, how many times have I told you to call me Bucky?”

“Uh, a lot, your Highness.”

“Then why don’t I ever hear my name from your lips?”

“Sorry your High—I mean Bucky.” Damien said. “But the King is still waiting.”

Bucky ran a hand through his silky hair and smoothed the wrinkles out of his uniform.

“Thank you, Damien. Do you have any idea what he wants to rant about now?” Bucky questioned as they walked down the hall.

“Not in the slightest. Perhaps he just wants to have a decent conversation with his son?”

Bucky laughed. “Not likely. This is my father we’re talking about. Maybe he’ll tell me how I’m a failure and disappointment to the royal family. Yes, that seems about right.”

Opening the doors to the King’s chamber, Bucky saw two women talking to his father. He chuckled to himself as he strode over to a chair before falling lazily into it.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” Bucky asked kicking his feet onto the coffee table with a smirk.

“James, this is Y/n and Natasha. They’re—”

“Matchmakers?!?!” Bucky interrupted causing you to jump slightly. “Father, what is this? Do you think I am incapable of finding a spouse by myself?!”

“James, you do not use that tone of voice with me. You will treat these women with respect. And I would not resort to this if I thought you were capable. Now I suggest you get acquainted. I have tea ready for you in the common area.”

Bucky glared at his father before exiting the room.

“I’ll get started on stats and analytics. Good luck.” Nat said leaving with a wink.

Before you could reply, she had hurried out of the King’s chamber.

“I’m sorry about my son’s behavior, he can be a bit, uh, difficult at times. I hope this arrangement we have can work out. But I’ll let you get to it.” The King said with a smile.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” You said leaving the room.

You had no idea where the common room was, so you opted to wandering around and hoping you’d see the prince in one of the rooms. The castle was beautiful. There were golden engravings on the wall, and intricate designs decorated everything. As you slowly walked through the glittery halls, you came across a portrait of a gorgeous woman. She looked elegant and sweet. You stared at the picture in awe.

“That’s my mother.”

You jumped at the sudden voice that sounded behind you, and turned to see Prince Bucky, his blue eyes staring at you.

“She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve seen.” You said, now feeling really insecure around a royal.

“Yes, she is.” Bucky said with a sigh. “You know, we usually don’t let commoners roam the castle.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know where the common room was, so I decided to wander until I found it and—”

“Would you please stop rambling? You’re giving me a headache.” Bucky groaned bringing his hand to his head squeezing his eyes shut. “Something about your voice just thoroughly annoys me.”

It took everything in you not to lash out at this arrogant man. “I’m sorry Prince James, but—”

“Your Highness.” Bucky corrected.

“Excuse me?”

“You called me Prince James, I just thought I’d clear things up. You’ll address me as Your Highness. And please, do not say anything back, I do rather hate your voice. It’s like a dying elephant mixed with a crying squirrel. Now, if you would excuse me, I think we’ve had a lovely conversation, you can do whatever it is matchmakers do, and I can get as far away as possible from you.” Bucky uttered with disgust as he walked away.

You scoffed as he walked away. Who did he think he was? The prince? You frowned. He was the prince, but still, he could at least have manners. This was going to be a whole lot harder than you thought.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has parent issues, oh yeah, he still doesn’t like you.

“Dinner? With Prince James? Alone?!”

“Yes, that’s what I said. The King encouraged it, actually. You do need to know him to find out who his true love is, don’t you?” Damien asked.

“I guess you’re right.” You sighed. “Thank you. I’ll be ready by then.”

Damien nodded and closed the door as he walked out. You turned toward a smirking Nat and you groaned.

“I can’t do this, Nat! No girl in her right mind would want to marry Mr. ‘I Can And I Will Do Whatever I Please Even If It Offends People’. That man is the definition of insufferable!”

Nat walked toward you and laughed. “Well, no one in their right mind would name their kid that. Come on, maybe he’s not so bad once you get past his rough exterior. He is easy on the eyes, don’t you think?”

“Nat, don’t start. We’re here to find a prince his true love, who, mind you, must marry a woman of status.”

“You didn’t answer my question. Do you think he’s cute or not?”

You took a deep breath. “Of course, I think he’s cute! But beware of the evil behind smiling eyes.”

“He’s not evil, and I know you didn’t just make up that quote.”

“I read it somewhere, but that’s not the point! The point is that this prince thinks way too highly of himself and that there are no consequences for his actions. Enough of my ranting. How many people have you found?”

Nat clapped her hands together in excitement. “Now, I think you’re going to like this. I’ve selected 100 people. They’re from many different backgrounds, and all have some sort of higher status. Of course, we’ll be able to narrow them down once you get more info about him. Then we can interview the top ten, and voilà! We have his true match.”

“Wow, you are really on the ball with this aren’t you? Well, let’s get to business.”

~~~~~~~

“Dinner?! With the matchmaker?! Damien, do you wish to kill me before my coronation, because if so, you are doing a grand job.” Bucky growled.

“Now, now, Your Hi—Bucky, we must get you your perfect match for the coronation. Ms. Y/n is only here to help.” Damien sighed.

“Help? Help giving me a bloody headache is what she’s doing.” Bucky groaned. “Thank you, Damien. I’ll be there.”

Once Damien closed the door, Bucky screamed, a very unmanly scream mind you, in frustration. Responsibilities, love, dealing with his father, they were all so overwhelming. Grabbing the picture off his nightstand, he slowly ran his fingers over it.

“Mother, I wish you were here. Father hired a matchmaker for me. Can you believe it? He’s gone absolutely mad without you. He has no idea what I’m feeling. At least you were sensible.”

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Bucky took a deep breath and composed himself.

“Men of the royal family do not show weakness.” Bucky mocked thinking of his father.

Smiling, Bucky walked over to his full-length mirror and struck a grumpy pose.

“My son is such a disappointment. If only he were more like Paul Wilson’s boy, Sam. He is always listening to his father.”

Bucky laughed at the memory. He was pretty proud of himself for his father impersonation.

“What are you doing?” Bucky growled crossing his arms like his father would. “You should be getting ready for the dinner I arranged!”

Sudden knocking caused Bucky to jump, and he composed himself before saying, “Come in.”

King George entered Bucky’s room, and Bucky hoped he hadn’t heard anything.

“What are you doing? You should be getting ready for the dinner I arranged!” The king reprimanded.

Bucky bit back a smile. “Sorry Father. I got distracted. I’ll get ready. Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?”

“Yes. You have a speech tomorrow in town, just wanted to make sure you were ready for it.”

“Of course. It’s all written out and on my dresser.” Bucky said gesturing to his shiny dresser. “That all?”

“I heard a scream, are you quite all right?”

“Just a spider, Father. Uh, you don’t think anyone else heard that, did you?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if all of Calterburry heard you! I thought you were giving Ms. Y/n a fright and I came to tell you to leave the poor girl alone.”

“Poor is right. Did you see the clothes she was wearing? Utterly disgusting. I wonder if that woman has any taste at all. Don’t you agree?” Bucky asked grabbing a suit out of his closet.

“James, Ms. Y/n is only trying to help. Do give her a chance.” The king said walking toward the door.

“It’s Bucky.”

The king turned around. “Huh?”

“After mom died, you’ve resorted to calling me James. Why?”

“Now really isn’t the time.”

“Of course it’s not.” Bucky sighed. “It never is. Now if you would excuse me, I have a dinner to get ready for.”

~~~~~~~

Bucky was on the other end of the table, his blue eyes staring into yours with fierce intimidation. You smiled back at him, causing him to lean back into his chair before shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Not exactly the well-mannered eating habits you were expecting, but okay.

“Why don’t you speak?” Bucky asked after swallowing.

“Why don’t you speak?” You countered.

“I just did.”

You sighed. “Look, if this is going to work, we may need to be closer than 30 ft away from each other. This table is huge!”

“I quite like it.” Bucky mused. “I don’t have to see your face up close.”

“Wow, thank you. You are quite the charmer, Your Highness.” You retorted sarcastically.

“It all comes naturally, mind you.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t doubt it. But seriously, why must we talk in the stuffiest room in the castle? Could we go outside and talk?”

“Commoners.” Bucky scoffed. “They love their fresh air. If it pleases you, then I will gladly remove myself from my extremely comfortable chair and walk into a dissatisfying evening chill.”

“Great.” You announced hopping from your chair.

“Do they teach sarcasm in America? Because I clearly just announced how much I did not want to go outside.”

You shrugged. “It all comes naturally, mind you.”

Bucky let out a short laugh. “I suppose it does.”

~~~~~~~

“So, what do you do for fun?” You asked shoving your cold hands into your pockets.

“Are you serious? This is conversation for a mere toddler.” Bucky said, his breath coming out in cold white puffs.

“Quite. If I am to match you with your true love, I must dissect every inch of you.”

“I must admit I am not very fond of the notion of me being dissected like some bug. Perhaps there is a different way to, ah, perform your studies without dissecting my person.”

You laughed. “You are a piece of work, aren’t you? But to be frank, this whole love configuration is not the easiest thing in the world. I need participation from you.”

“If we’re being honest, then I guess it’s my turn. I don’t believe in true love. I believe in a fondness someone has toward another person, but true love? I laugh at the mere thought of it.”

“I’m going to make a believer out of you, Your Highness. Just you wait.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a softer side of Bucky.

Bucky subtly searched the halls for anyone before closing the music room doors. He straightened the picture of his mother above the piano, before taking a seat.

“What song would you like me to play, Mother?” Bucky asked with a grin.

He laughed. “Really? Alright, fine, but only for you mother.”

His fingers hovered over the keys before he raised an eyebrow. “Sing? My pipes are not what they used to be… Okay, okay, I’ll do it.”

Bucky slowly began to play the keys, and peaceful music filled the air.

What do you do when you don’t get better  
Strong arms get too, get too weak to hold her  
Oh god, give me just enough strength to make it through

Bucky sang softly and eloquently, his voice ringing throughout the room.

Sleepless, this madness is walking me out to the ledge  
And stands there beside me, shivering out on the edge  
And oh God all I, all I ask is a little relief, just a moment of peace

You were walking down the halls, hoping to find Prince James, so you could try to start over on better terms. You heard beautiful singing and decided to follow it. You slowly opened the door, and saw the prince singing, his voice full of raw emotion.

I don’t want to live without you  
I’m not ready to live without you  
So let’s dance a little, laugh a little, hope a little more  
‘Cause I don’t want to leave without you, without you

You could tell he was singing about his mother by the way he sang, and how he occasionally looked at the picture of his mother. You closed the door, not wanting to invade his privacy. You knew he couldn’t just be the mean stubborn prince of Calterburry. He was soft at times, like now. He had an amazing voice, and you could tell loved his mother. Walking down the hall, you went to go look for Nat.

So let’s dance a little, laugh a little, and hope a little more  
Yes, let’s dance a little, laugh a little, and hope a little more  
'Cause I don’t want to leave without you  
No, I don’t wanna live without you, without you

Tears were streaming down Bucky’s face as he finished the last verse. Silence filled the room after, and Bucky looked at the picture of his mom and whispered, “No, I don’t wanna live without you.”

~~~~~~~

“Nat!” You called as you saw her walking out of the kitchen.

“Have you tried their cheesecake?! It’s delicious!” Nat exclaimed.

“I’m sure, but I need you to do something for me.”

“Whatever you need I will deliver! Hit me with it.”

“I need you to threaten Damien into giving us info about the prince.” You said with a smile.

Nat blinked once, then twice. “You want me to threaten the royal butler?”

“Yes. Can you do that?”

Nat laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll get the info.”

~~~~~~~

“Damien! Hey, wait up!” Nat yelled running toward him.

“Yes, Ms. Nat?”

“I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the castle. I haven’t had an official one yet.”

“Of course, Ms. Nat.” Damien said with a bow.

Nat and Damien were wandering the castle when Nat finally asked him, “Can you give me some information about the prince? You know, what he’s really like, not the whole prince façade thing.”

“Ms. Nat, I shall not say anything concerning the prince. It is my duty to make sure he is safe and that his private life stays private.”

“Please, Damien! Just a little? It would make our job a whole lot easier.” Nat begged,

“Oh, alright. Do you have a notebook?”

~~~~~~~

“Ta dah!” Nat said dropping her notebook on top of your pile of papers. “Lots of nice juicy info.”

You opened the book, and read the first page. “The servant down the hall is very cute and—”

“Wrong notebook!” Nat said snatching it from your hands. “Uh, here you go.”

You grabbed the other one and rose a quizzical eyebrow. “Mm hm. I’m watching you.”

“And I’m watching you!”

“So, I’ve been looking through some of the profiles, and Stacey and Amy are out of the question. Too, uh, what’s the word? Self-absorbed?”

“Yeah, I feel like that would be a disaster. Uh, so, are you joining the prince for his speech today?”

“Yup. I wonder how he acts in front of his subjects.”

“Well, we sure have our work cut out for us.” Nat sighed.

“You got that right.”

~~~~~~~

“And I conclude my speech by cutting the ribbon to the new museum!!!” Bucky said snipping the ribbon,, as people clapped.

You smiled as you clapped. He had done an excellent speech, you couldn’t lie. He smiled as he shook some of the little kids’ hands. He seemed to be good with kids. You made sure to add that to your mental notebook.

“Prince Jamie!” A little girl squealed as she hugged him.

“Hey there Amy!” Bucky said squeezing her. “I didn’t know you and Steve were in town.”

“King George said we could stay in the castle till your coronation! I do get to go to the coronation party, right?”

“Of course. The Princess of Brackenburry is always welcome.” Bucky said as you and Steve walked up to him.

“I’ve met your lovely matchmaker.” Steve said. “I assume this is King George’s doing?”

“Ah, King Steven, you have amazing skills of deduction.” Bucky laughed.

“Wow, formalities. What happened to carefree Bucky?”

“Things change.” Bucky shrugged with a frown. “Now, who wants some lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used was Without You by For King and Country


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know the prince a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and commenting so far, it means a lot.

“You are not what you seem, Your Highness.” You said as you guys walked through the gardens.

“Really? How so?” Bucky mused.

“You’re soft on the inside. Like a marshmallow.”

Bucky laughed. “I dare say, did you just compare my insides to a marshmallow?”

“Yes, I very much did. So, my point is, why don’t you let it show?” You said crossing your arms as you stopped him.

“Now, that is none of your business.” Bucky said with a frown.

“Come on! You could easily have a partner by now, IF you let your emotions show!”

“What do you know?” Bucky retorted. “You’re a matchmaker with no match, explain that to me!”

“I guess I’ve been so caught up in making other people happy, that I forgot to make myself happy.” You said quietly.

“Then how do you know what the joy of falling in love is like if you’ve never gone through it yourself?” Bucky said before walking away.

“Well,” You groaned. “That could’ve gone better.”

~~~~~~~

“Ugh, he’s right. I’m a matchless matchmaker.” You said to yourself as you sifted through candidates’ profiles. “Ah ha! Yes! Found you!”

You set the profile in a stack next to you of the top ten. You had looked for Nat, but she was nowhere to be found. You decided to get to work by yourself. There were papers and sticky notes everywhere and your concentration was broken by a knock on the door.

“Come in.” You replied thinking it was Damien.

The King slowly opened the door, and you jumped off the floor, papers fluttering as you composed your self.

“Your Majesty, I didn’t know you were coming. Excuse the mess.” You said sheepishly.

“I came to check on how your work was going.” He said gruffly.

“Uh, it’s going pretty good. I wanted to talk to you, actually. I have a few girls picked out and I was hoping were could set something up for tonight with the prince. Like a little dinner party or something, that way he could meet some of the girls and see if anything sparks.”

“I’ll have Damien work on that right away. Thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine your Majesty.” You said bowing as he left.

Once the door shut, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. Well, you had some calls to do.

~~~~~~~

“Butterflies you say?” Bucky questioned as he rose an eyebrow. “I must admit I’ve never experienced these butterflies.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda makes you feel sick and excited at the same time, and it’s just a really special feeling.” You said with a shrug.

“Have you ever felt these butterflies with anyone?”

“Once. But, uh, we took our own paths. Now, you mister, are going to have a great time tonight.” You said dusting his shoulders off.

“Can you come with me? I’m feeling a bit nervous.” Bucky admitted.

“If I came with you, I would just ruin the party. Besides, this is about you, not me. Remember the butterflies, and if you feel them, they are probably the one.”

You straitened Bucky’s tie before smiling. “Good luck.”

Bucky’s stomach flip flopped as you smiled at him. Butterflies. He thought as you walked away.

~~~~~~~

“So, how was it? Give me every juicy little detail.” You said finding Bucky fixing something on his car.

“Well, there’s not much to say.” He said wrenching something. “It was like every other party I’ve been to, and the women were like every other one I’ve met.”

You sighed. “So, no butterflies then?”

“No butterflies.” Bucky confirmed, wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

“Well, there’s still time, I guess. I, uh, didn’t take you for the hands on type.” You said pointing to his now fixed car engine.

“Yeah, I like to fix things. Kind of a hobby I have.”

“That’s nice. I would also like to apologize about last time, um, in the garden, I shouldn’t have—”

“It’s fine.” Bucky interrupted. “I shouldn’t have been so emotional. How about a new start? From the beginning. I’ve realized I haven’t exactly been the nicest, it’s, uh, it’s just hard to open up to strangers is all.”

You stared at Bucky’s extended hand, then smiled. “I’d like that. A new start.”

~~~~~~~

You were no closer to finding Bucky a match than you were when you started. You were worried to say the least. Wandering through the castle, your thoughts bounced around in your head. Your company would be ruined if you didn’t succeed. Entering a random room, you sighed. You had to think of something, and something quick.

You finally took in your surroundings and gasped. You were in a beautiful ball room. A crystal chandelier hung from the intricately designed ceiling, and the walls were covered in astounding art. You twirled around with a giggle before a strong voice sounded.

“May I have this dance?”

You turned around quickly, your eyes landing on the prince with his charming smile.

“I can’t dance.”

He laughed. “Everyone can dance.”

“Not me.” You said with a shrug.

“Come on.” He said grabbing you. “I’ll teach you.”

You let yourself get pulled along by Bucky and he positioned both of you, the smile never leaving his face. “Okay, so just follow my lead and you will get the hang of it.”

You followed Bucky, but not without stepping on his feet, causing the prince to wince a few times. As you guys slowed down, you looked into each other’s eyes, and Bucky’s stomach erupted into butterflies again. Butterflies. It can’t be anything else. Bucky thought.

“Jamie!”

You and Bucky quickly jumped away from each other as Amy ran into the room.

“I was looking for you everywhere! Are we going to ride the horses?!” Amy exclaimed clinging to Bucky.

“Of course.” Bucky said before turning to you. “Uh, if you would excuse me. S-sorry.”

Bucky quickly scurried out of the room, Amy running behind him.

“That man is a piece of work.” You said as the doors closed behind them.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince is a problematic bucket.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Steve asked as their horses trotted slowly.

Bucky sighed. “That’s the thing! I’m scared Steve! I’ve never had these butterflies before, and she said the person I have butterflies with is the one, but that’s ridiculous!”

“Why is that ridiculous?” Steve chuckled. “I see the way you look at her.”

“With Pure irritation?”

“If we’re using antonyms, then yes, definitely.”

“And worse, she set up a casual date for me with some girl named Dot! She has assured me that this girl is the one!”

“As your friend, I would tell you to follow your heart. Maybe see how this date goes with Dot and think a little.”

“But Dot is of status,” Bucky argued. “And Y/n is not. I must do what’s best for the kingdom.”

Steve tipped his head back in laughter. “My my, do you hear yourself? I’ve never known you to care about what’s best for the kingdom, so don’t start now. Also, do you think I would have still married Peggy even if she wasn’t of status?”

“N—”

“YES! One hundred times yes, because I love her. One day you’ll know what that feels like.”

Bucky looked at his lifelong friend. “Just one more question. Did you feel these so called butterflies?”

“Every day I’m with her. She brings out the great in me I didn’t know I had, and it’s an amazing feeling.”

“But my father would never understand. So even if my heart says something, my mind tugs toward my father’s rule.”

~~~~~~~

You gnawed on your pencil nervously. Dot had arrived at the castle, and Bucky was giving her a quick tour before they left on their date. You really hoped things would work out with Dot, and you could finally go home and forget about the prince. Heck, who were you kidding. You could never forget Bucky. His snarky attitude and secret soft side was quite adorable.

“I know that look.”

You turned toward Nat with a nervous smile. “What look?”

“The one that looks like you’re constipated, and the bathroom is locked. Just calm down. Dot has a 96% compatibility with the prince. She can’t fail…that is…unless you want her too.” Nat said with a sly grin.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the looks you send his way or the lack of anger in your arguments with him. Has the matchmaker finally found her match?”

“Of course not! He’s my client, it would be wrong for me to have romantic feelings of any kind toward him.”

“Doesn’t seem to be stopping you though.” Nat smirked.

“Seriously! Stop! We are nothing!”

“Nothing but a couple of love bugs!” Nat teased. “By the way, you have a 98% compatibility with him, just saying.”

“Nat! Why would you tell me that?! You’re making me feel worse!” You groaned into your pillow.

~~~~~~~

12:30, in the morning, mind you, and he was still not back. Glancing toward the window, you hadn’t seen him pull up yet. Was he hurt? Did his car break down? Was Dot a secret assassin waiting for the perfect moment to kill the prince?

“He’s fine, Y/n.” Nat said rolling her eyes as if reading your thoughts. “And Dot is not an assassin.”

You were saying all that out loud? Oops.

“I’m just worried.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Nat scoffed. “But seriously, he’s probably just having a nice time.”

“I guess you’re right. I’m gonna grab some chocolate, want some?” You said tying your fluffy white robe.

“I’m good, thanks. And, uh, please don’t make a fool of yourself.”

“Of course.” You said playfully rolling your eyes.

Wandering down the cool halls of the castle made you mind at ease. There wasn’t much light, which you were thankful for because you didn’t want anyone seeing you in your chocolate craving state. As you turned the corner to the stairs, you walked right into solid chest. You felt someone steady you, and you looked toward your human wall.

“Whoa, Y/n, are you okay?” Bucky asked, his voice low and soft.

“Yeah, I, uh, was just, uh, looking for some chocolate.”

“At 12:30? In your pajamas?” Bucky questioned.

“Yes.” You said crossing your arms. “You say that as if that’s not normal.”

“It’s not. At least I don’t think, anyway.”

“Enough about me. How was your date?”

You could practically see his eyes light up. “It was amazing! Dot was unlike any woman I’ve met! Charming and sweet, yet carefree. I must say, I had my doubts, but you work wonders.”

Your heart sank. The date actually went well? You put on a fake smile, and nudged him.

“That’s great! You going on a second date then?”

“Absolutely!”

“Well then,” You said quietly. “I’ll just head back to my room.”

“But you haven’t gotten your chocolate. Come to the kitchen and celebrate with me?”

You let out a shaky sigh. “Thanks, but I’m not really feeling in the chocolate mood anymore, and you should probably get some rest. Big day tomorrow.”

Bucky stepped back slowly and figeted with the hem of his shirt. “O-okay then. See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow, Your Highness.” You said walking away.

“Bucky.” He said as you turned. “My n-name’s Bucky. Th-that’s if you want to call me that.”

“See you tomorrow, Bucky.”

Bucky watched as you walked away. “It’s what’s best for the kingdom.” Bucky said, even though his heart tugged toward you.

King George watched as Bucky walked down the hall, scolding himself. The king wasn’t as blind to his son as everyone thought he was. Sighing, the king shook his head.

“Come on James.”


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is conflicted. Dot is a jerk.

You watched as the King, Bucky, and Dot entered the carriage. Bucky and Dot had been spending a lot of time together, and rightfully so, you matched them. But it still hurt seeing them get along so well. You kinda hoped Dot would fall out of the carriage. Sighing, you looked at the dress on your bed. The coronation was just two days away, and you were thinking about missing it, if you were completely honest. You would rather not go through the trouble of getting all dolled up just the watch the prince waltz around with Dot.

“Stop sulking.”

You turned toward Nat who was currently getting ready for a date.

“Easy for you say, you’re about to go on a date with a cute guy. And I’m not sulking, I’m brooding, there’s a difference.” You pouted crossing your arms.

“Whatever you say. I could probably get you a date for the coronation if you wanted.”

“About that…I was thinking about not going.”

Nat dropped her lipstick. “What? But you must go! It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity! Plus, we spent all day shopping for the perfect dress yesterday.”

“That was all you. I was just dragged along. But it would be a shame to let that beautiful dress go to waste.” You said eyeing the glittering dress.

“See? If not for you, do it for me. And think of how James would feel if you didn’t attend.”

You scoffed. “Doubt he’d notice.”

Before Nat could retort, Damien knocked on the door. Damien slowly opened the door and smiled. “A Mr. Banner here to see you Ms. Nat.”

“Okay, thank you, Damien.” Nat said as he nodded and walked away. “Now as for you…this conversation is not over. We’ll talk after my date.”

“Knock ‘em dead!” You said giving her a thumbs up as she walked out the door.

“I wonder what the prince is up to.” You sighed.

~~~~~~~

“Oh James, my necklace has fallen in the lake! Do get it!” Dot said as they both looked over the side of the boat.

“Um, of course.” Bucky said shrugging off his coat before diving into the water.

Bucky grabbed the diamond necklace that was slowly sinking. He swam back up for air and handed the necklace back to Dot before climbing back into the boat. Water droplets rolled down Bucky’s body and he ran a hand through his soaked locks. The King eyed Bucky as Dot started talking.

“Thank you so much! I don’t know what I would do without this. My father gave it to me before he died. You’re not alone in your pain James.” Dot said as Bucky fidgeted.

“Uh, I’m sorry for your loss. Anyone up for lunch?”

~~~~~~~

You were building a puzzle with Amy, trying to get your mind off Bucky. She was such a lively little girl, and you could tell she loved Bucky a lot.

“And that piece goes there.” Amy said pointing to the empty spot.

You put the piece there and smiled. “Indeed it does. You are very smart.”

Your conversation was cut short as Bucky burst through the doors, muttering to himself. Without a shirt mind you. You don’t think he noticed you guys, because he was currently tugging on his hair in frustration.

“Jamie, what happened to your shirt?” Amy asked as Bucky quickly whipped around, his face red with embarrassment.

“Um. W-water and things…uh…I have to go.” Bucky said quickly making eye contact with you before bolting out of the room.

“Wow, Jamie can run fast.” Amy giggled. “I didn’t know they went swimming. Maybe he just got sweaty.”

You laughed. “Maybe.”

~~~~~~~

“I hear your matchmaking company has been a huge success.” Dot said as she slowly sipped her wine.

“Yes, it has.” You said before picking up your fork.

Dinner was very awkward. You felt Bucky’s eyes occasionally on you, but Dot just made everything uncomfortable.

“I’m so glad you matched Jamie and I up.” She giggled squeezing Bucky’s arm. “It’s a dream come true.”

You heard Amy quietly huff beside you. “I thought I was the only one that got to call him Jamie.”

“I can’t wait to be queen.” Dot spoke dreamily. “I already have the wedding all planned out.”

Bucky looked nervous and he wrung his hands together.

“Oh, so Bucky already proposed then?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well, not yet, but we all know it’s coming. I’ll let him take his sweet time.”

Steve nodded before stealing a glance at Bucky, who seemed to want his chair to swallow him.

“It must be awful being a matchmaker with no match, but then again, I can see why.” She giggled as she looked at Bucky.

How dare she! You thought as she threw a wicked grin your way.

“I’m sure Y/n is very capable of finding a spouse.” Bucky spoke, causing everyone’s heads to turn toward him. “Perhaps she just hasn’t had the time.”

His blue eyes locked onto yours before looking at Dot.

Dot shrugged. “If you say so.”

The King cleared his throat. “Anyone ready for dessert?”

~~~~~~~

“Dinner went well, don’t you agree?” Nat said as you guys entered your room.

“Yeah, absolutely fantastic.” You said, your voice dripping with sarcasm.

“She was practically firing shots at you the entire time.”

“If the prince knows any better, he should leave her. I completely regret this matchmaking choice.”

“Everyone makes mistakes, some bigger than others.” Nat said combing through her hair. “If I know any better, I’d say the prince was defending you most of the time.”

“Yeah, well—”

Someone knocked on your door, and you went to open it. It was Dot, and she had a nasty grin slapped on her face.

“Can I talk to you?” She said sweetly. “Alone.”

You glanced at Nat before Nat left. Dot closed the door behind her and ran a hand through her hair.

“What’s the deal with you and Jamie?” Dot asked.

“Uh, I’m his matchmaker. That’s it.”

“Sure doesn’t seem like it. Look, I’m only gonna say this once, you’re an ugly commoner. I have a status and great looks, so just leave little princey boy to me. Got it?”

“Get out.” You growled.

“Remember your place.” Dot said before leaving.

You began to cry, tears streaming down your face. Nat rushed back in and hugged you.

“What did she do?”

“I’ve lost him, Nat. I’ve loved and lost again. I don’t know what to do anymore. This whole thing is just pointless!”


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky speaks with his father. We get closer to the coronation, and we meet Sam!

Bucky stood with his sword outstretched, his pose firm. Dot had suggested they go to the drawing room, so she could paint Bucky, and he agreed. He saw Dot focusing on the canvas in front of her, her eyes darting between him and her painting. From the way she was working, Bucky thought it might turn out decent.

“Almost done, Jamie.” Dot said with a smile.

Bucky subtly winced. He hated being called Jamie by her, but he would let it pass. His arm was starting to ache and his stomach was starting to growl. He kinda wished you were there, to be honest. His blue eyes landed on Dot as she grinned.

“Done! Come take a look, Jamie!”

Bucky was relieved to finally bring his arm to his side, and he walked over to where Dot was. As soon as his eyes landed on the painting, he held back a grimace. It was awful. Like, a five-year-old could have done better that her. Pasting on a fake smile, Bucky applauded her.

“It looks wonderful. And I can see how much detail you put into my face.” He said pointing to the area he assumed was the face.

“That’s your arm, silly.” Dot giggled.

Bucky nodded, trying to keep his eyebrows from raising any higher. “Of course it is! I was just messing around!”

“I was hoping we could put it the gallery room.”

“Uh…yup, heh, excellent choice.”

~~~~~~~

“Nat, tomorrow is the coronation, and I’ve decided I’m not going.” You said with a sigh. “And don’t even try to convince me to stay because it won’t work.”

“Well, when tomorrow rolls around, you might find yourself wanting to go. Just saying.” Nat shrugged.

“I forgot to ask. How was your date with Bruce?”

“It was amazing, he’s a really sweet guy, but…”

“But what?”

“He lives here, and I don’t. I feel like it would be too difficult for us.”

You grabbed Nat’s shoulders and looked into her eyes. “Follow your heart, don’t care about what others think, and if you want to stay here, I wouldn’t hold anything against you.”

“Really? What about the company?” Nat questioned.

“You could start one up here. You’re smart enough, and you’ve got gut talent.”

“Thank you, Y/n, it means a lot. And my first job will be to get you someone.”

You laughed. “I wouldn’t waste your time. I think a life of solitude will treat me well. It has so far, and why would I change things up?”

Nat shook her head as she looked at you. “He loves you; you know.”

You looked to the floor and sighed. “Not enough.”

~~~~~~~

“Ah, James! There you are! I need to speak with you.” The King said stopping Bucky.

“Yes, Father?”

“Let’s go to my chamber, and then we can talk.”

Bucky closed the door behind them, and they both took a seat. Bucky looked around, avoiding eye contact with his father, he was suddenly very interested in the curtains peach color.

“James, I want you to be happy.” The King sighed.

“Why wouldn’t I be happy?” Bucky mused, his eyes still not meeting his father’s.

“Not saying that you aren’t, I just don’t want you to make a decision you’ll regret.”

“I have everything under control, father. I feel no need to discuss anything any further. I must be going now.” Bucky said standing up.

“James, wait.” The King said as Bucky froze. “The reason I stopped calling you Bucky is because I wanted to keep a piece of your mother close. She loved the name James so much, I…I didn’t know it irritated you so much. That woman loved you with all her heart and soul. And I realize that you were hurt very badly by her death.”

Bucky slowly closed the door and walked over to his father. “It’s not like it irritates me as much as hurts me. She called me James all the time, and when you started calling me that after she died, it just hurt to know she wasn’t going to be able to call me that again. Why did everything have to change after she died? How come you became so distant?”

“I know I haven’t exactly been the best father, but if you’d let me, I want to fix it. I don’t want our relationship to be so distant and cold. The death of your mother hurt me too. And she would be so proud of you. So let’s start fresh, for your mother.” The King pleaded.

Bucky embraced his father, tears threatening to spill. “Yeah…let’s do it for mom.”

~~~~~~~

Friends of the royal family were starting to pile into the castle. There was supposed to be a big dinner tonight, and then the grand celebration tomorrow. The day Bucky would longer be the prince, he would be the king. As you were walking down the hall, trying to get away from the growing crowd, you bumped into someone.

“Excuse me.” A deep voice said. “I didn’t mean to crash into you.”

You saw a man with warm brown eyes and smooth cocoa butter skin. He steadied you and smiled.

“Prince Sammuel Wilson of Sageridge, but most people just call me Sam.” He chuckled.

“Should I bow or something? I don’t want to be rude.” You said, now very self-conscious about your looks and actions.

“No need. I don’t quite like the stuffiness of royal life. Now, I don’t believe I caught your name.”

“Uh, it’s Y/n. Y/n L/n. No title though.”

He smiled again. “I don’t believe that, Y/n the Beautiful.”

You blushed. “Th-thank you.”

You both started to walk down the halls of the castle, conversing with each other softly.

“Matchmaker, you say? I bet Bucky has been a handful.” Sam chuckled.

“Oh yeah.” You huffed. “But he really is a sweet guy once you get past his tough exterior. I think he just needs a little love.”

“I suppose you’re right. Well, I best be off. My father is probably getting into the chocolate stash, and someone needs to stop him. See you at dinner tonight?” Sam asked.

“Um, yeah.”

“Until tonight, Y/n the Beautiful.” He said with a wink.


	9. PArt 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam being Sam. Coronation time. Butterflies.

“Y/n!” Bucky called jogging after you.

You turned toward the prince as he came toward you.

“I, uh, wanted to know if you wanted to go for a ride with Me, Amy, and Steve.” Bucky said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Thanks, but I’m sure Dot would love to join you. Sam and I—"

“Sam? What are you doing with Sam?” Bucky said with a displeased look.

“He wanted to take me for a ride in his carriage around town before dinner. I don’t see why you would care; you have Dot.”

“Well, yeah, but—”

“Y/n! There you are! You coming?” Sam asked from one of the doors.

“Yup! One sec!” You called before looking at Bucky. “Have fun. Tell Amy to be careful.”

Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets. “I, um, I will. See you at dinner tonight I guess.”

“See ya.” You said before jogging to catch up with Sam.

~~~~~~

“Where’s Y/n?” Steve asked saddling a horse as Bucky walked up.

“She’s with Sam.” Bucky grumbled.

“Is that jealousy I hear?” Steve joked as Bucky shot him a glare.

“No, just mad she chose him over me.”

“That’s jealousy.” Steve confirmed. “Do tell me again why you chose Dot over Y/n.”

Bucky huffed as he tightened his saddle. “Not now Steve. And Dot’s not that bad.”

Steve looked at his friend with disappointment. “Right, I must have missed all the times she was pleasant. She’s trouble, Buck. And her painting skills aren’t exactly praiseworthy.”

“Well, not everyone can be a professional like you, Steve. Wait? You saw that?”

Steve nodded with a grimace. “I would try to be nice, but it was horrible. Sorry, pal. I think you might need to rethink your life choices.”

“Let’s just get on with our horse ride. You ready Amy?” Bucky asked turning to the little girl that just rounded the corner.

“Yup!” She said with a huge smile.

~~~~~~~

“So, what’s the deal with you and Bucky?” Sam asked as you slowly rode through town.

“N-nothing. What makes you say we have something?” You said nervously.

Sam deadpanned and sighed. “That man is head over heels for you. My question is why he is with that Dot woman.”

“Bucky is not head over heels for me. And he’s with Dot because I matched them together.”

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel? That would save you a whole lot of trouble. And don’t you dare start telling me that you’re not good enough, because you are. You are Y/n the Beautiful.”

“Well, thank you, Sam.” You said as he smiled. “I’m glad someone thinks I’m beautiful.”

~~~~~~~

“Over here!” Sam called as you walked into the dining room. “Come sit by me.”

You walked over to Sam and sat by him, unaware that Bucky’s eyes were following you.

“Hi, Sam. Nat is on another date with Bruce, so I’m glad I’m not going to be alone.”

“Don’t think you would be alone even if I was gone. I think princey boy is staring you down.” Sam chuckled turning your head.

You saw Bucky staring at you, a frown settled on his lips. You stared back at him for a little bit before he turned away to talk to Steve.

“I’m just going to say that that was a little creepy.” You said as Sam nodded.

“I think he’s jealous. I’m loving this actually. I wonder what would happen if I put my arm around your shoulders.” Sam said slinging his arm lazily around you.

You both watched as Bucky’s smiling face came to a stop on both of you. His face turned into an all out murder stare.

“He’s so jealous!” Sam laughed. “This is kinda fun. Can I do this the entire night?”

“As much as he deserves it, leave the man alone.” You playfully scolded Sam.

“Oh alright.” Sam pouted crossing his arms. “It was fun while it lasted. Ooh, look! They’re bringing out the food!”

You rolled your eyes and laughed at the man beside you. “You’re such a dork.”

~~~~~~~

Dinner went well, and you wished Sam a goodnight before going to your room and collapsing on your mattress. Tomorrow was the coronation, and your stomach twisted at the thought of Dot becoming queen. Oh well, it was Bucky’s choice. Your eyes began to water. You loved Bucky, and it hurt to see him so enamored by another woman. Clutching your pillow close you cried into it.

“Gosh dang it heart! Why must you be this way?!” You sobbed, tears soaking your pillow.

~~~~~~~

The castle was buzzing with activity. Bucky was finally becoming king today, and today was your last day in the kingdom. You had hardly seen any of Bucky today. He was swamped with pictures and the press for his coronation, but it was probably for the best. You had been packing a good deal of the day, happy to go back home, but sad because the man you loved would be left here.

Grabbing the box off your desk, you opened it, tears filling your eyes. If Bucky couldn’t feel butterflies with you, then you could support his love of Dot. You lightly jogged down the stairs, clutching the box close. You kept a lookout for Damien, you needed him to deliver the gift to Dot. Bucky saw you walking down the stairs and smiled.

“Y/n, haven’t seen you all day.” He said before taking in your appearance. “You’re not ready.”

You looked at your t-shirt and jeans. “Oh yeah. I should probably do that. Hey, you look kingly.”

Bucky laughed. “Not sure if that’s a word but thank you. My hair is good?”

“You look fine Bucky. I, uh, gotta go get ready.” You lied, your eyes darting to the floor.

“See you in a little bit then.” He said with a wave before walking away.

You sighed. Then Damien caught your eye. “Damien!”

The man walked toward you, a frown on his features. “You’re not ready.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Can you give this to Dot? I want her to wear it for the coronation.” You shrugged handing him the box.

“Of course. Anything else?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Please don’t tell Bucky, but I’m leaving.”

“Why?”

“I’m sorry Damien, I just…please give that to Dot.” You spoke quietly before running up the stairs.

On your way to your room, you bumped into Sam.

“Whoa there!” He chuckled before taking in your current state. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” You mumbled wiping your eyes.

“It’s obviously something if it’s got you crying.” Sam refuted, his face full of concern. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Everything. It seems like nothing is going right. I-I just need to go back home. I’m leaving Sam. Please don’t tell anyone. It’s for the best.”

Sam sighed before hugging you. “I won’t. Just be careful, okay? Wouldn’t want my favorite person to end up somewhere she wasn’t supposed to be.”

You laughed through tears. “Thanks Sam. Y-you’re a good friend.”

“Probably the best.” Sam joked. “But seriously, stay safe.”

“I will.”

~~~~~~~

Bucky’s blue eyes darted around frantically. Where were you? You weren’t among the dancing couples or by the food, most of which Sam was hogging by the way. He tugged the collar of his shirt, desperately trying to cool down his frantic state. Dot noticed Bucky’s nervousness as soon as she walked in. She thought Bucky was looking for her, but could tell he hadn’t even noticed she walked in.

“Hey Jamie.” Dot said causing Bucky to jump.

“Hey Dot, I—where did you get that?” Bucky questioned as soon as his eyes landed on the golden butterflies that were pinned to the shoulder of her dress.

“Y/n gave it to me. Isn’t that sweet?” Dot gushed batting her eyelashes.

Butterflies. Bucky thought. Freaking butterflies.

Bucky suddenly felt really bad. His eyes darted around the room, but no such luck. You weren’t there. His heart sank. I’m an idiot!

Meanwhile the king watched his son. The king had seen many things in his life, but golly, his son could be an idiot at times. He turned to Nat who was currently sipping her wine.

“Where is she?” The king asked.

Nat looked away. “I—”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“She’s at the airport. She didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Must I do everything myself?” The king said standing up.

“Where are you going?” Nat asked with wide eyes.

“To go get that woman from the airport and get my son to tell her how he feels. I feel like they both need their happy ending. Don’t you?”


	10. Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this series! It really means a lot. I would not have been able to do this without your love and support! Once again, THANK YOU!

You dragged your suitcase behind you, tears threatening to spill. You pulled your jacket closer, the evening chill seemed to sting. Standing patiently, you thought about Bucky and how far he had come. Even though he could be a snob at times, he was such a sweetheart. You hoped he would find joy in Dot. Something caught your eye. Turning slightly, you saw a beautiful blue butterfly.

“Would you look at you.” You said as it landed on your hand. “And here I was thinking butterflies were nothing but trouble and sorrow.”

“Trouble yes, but I would hope not sorrow.”

You quickly whipped around toward the source of the voice. You saw the King staring at you, a smile tugging on his lips. He folded his arms, and huffed, his breath coming out in white puffs.

“What do you think you’re doing young lady? The coronation is this way.” He chuckled.

“I’m sorry your Majesty, but—”

“He’s in love with you for crying out loud! I know people are blinded by love, but this is just ridiculous!” He cried throwing his hands in the air. “Please come back. I really don’t want Dot to become my future daughter in law.”

“You don’t cringe at the thought of your son marrying a commoner?” You questioned.

“Would I have trekked out here in the cold if I thought otherwise? You make my son happy, and I want him—both of you to be happy. We must embrace love as it comes. Catch the butterflies as they come.”

“You’re not going to give up are you?” You laughed.

“I swear I won’t hear the end of it if I come back empty handed. Damien is waiting for us.”

You grabbed your suitcase and walked toward the King. “Okay, fine.”

He smiled and motioned for you to follow him. Damien greeted you with a smirk and took your suitcase. Sliding in beside the King, you began to feel nervous. You only hoped Bucky would take you.

~~~~~~~

Bucky couldn’t find any pleasure in the party, and it didn’t help that Dot was talking his ear off. He swirled his drink around a couple times, his eyes watching the tiny tornado in the middle. The King entered, a smirk gracing his feature.

“What is he smirking about?” Bucky muttered as he took a sip of his drink.

His eyes wandered toward the door, and he saw you. You looked adorable in a light pink dress and your nervous expression. Butterflies erupted in his stomach. Choking on his drink, he quickly set his drink down, loud sputters and coughs now echoing through the ballroom. Everyone’s attention had now focused on him.

“I’m *cough* fine.” He wheezed, his face bright red.

He slowly made his way to you, occasional sputters falling from his lips. Everyone watched as you two met in the middle.

“Well, this is a little embarrassing.” Bucky whispered as you lightly laughed.

“They’re all looking at you.” You giggled.

“Probably. They just saw their new king almost die from choking on water.” He chuckled.

Looking up at the rest of the guests. “What are you all waiting for? Get back to what you were doing!”

You shook you head with a chuckle. This man was such a dork. The music and chatter started up again and he turned toward you. He nervously wrung his hands together and sighed.

“Y/n, I—”

You stopped him. “I know Bucky. I love you too.”

Bucky let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His blue eyes shined brightly and he gently pulled you into him.

“May I have this dance, my Queen?” He breathed quietly.

“Only if you believe in true love.” You whispered softly.

Bucky leaned his face closer to yours. “You did it. You made a believer out of me. It took a while, but true love exists.”

He gently pressed his lips to yours, sparks and butterflies shooting through both your bodies. You both felt complete with each other.

“Wanna dance?’ Sam asked looking at the furious Dot.

She turned toward him, a murderous look on her face. Sam raised his hands in surrender and chuckled.

“I just thought I’d try to make your night better. But seriously, you had to see this coming.” Sam said gesturing to you and Bucky who were currently gazing into each other’s eyes like no one else mattered.

Deep in her anger, she ripped the butterflies off her dress and threw them harshly onto the ground. They shattered violently, and the guests gasped as shards flew everywhere.

“I hate you Jamie!” She screamed. “I hate you!”

Sam gently wrapped an arm around Dot. “I’ve got it folks! Continue!”

“You want some more wine? We have plenty on wine, come on.” Sam said leading her toward the food table, his deep voice soothing her.

Bucky looked at you and frowned. “Sorry about your butterflies.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like you broke it. It was my gift to her anyway.”

Quickly glancing toward his father, Bucky got everyone’s attention. Once everyone was quiet, Bucky grinned.

“Tonight I was supposed to become King with a future queen in mind. And I know my life couldn’t be complete without Y/n.” Pulling a velvet box out of his pocket and kneeling down he said, “Y/n, I know we didn’t really get along at first, but my heart threatens to stop working at the thought of going on with life without you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and become my queen?”

You tackled Bucky with a hug. “Yes, you idiot.”

Bucky’s smile looked like it about split his face in half as he slipped the ring on your finger. “I’m your idiot.”

You both kissed each other as everyone cheered. The King clapped as he took in his joyous state. Looking up to the picture of his wife the King whispered through tears, “We sure did a great job raising our son.”

~~~Extended Ending~~~

“You know, I’ve single.” Sam said as Dot rolled her eyes for the hundredth time.

“I told you, get lost.”

“Oh, come on! One date! I won’t disappoint!” Sam retorted.

“Fine. One date.”

“Yes!” Sam cheered as he rushed toward Steve and Bucky. “100 dollars! Pay up!”

“She said yes?!” Steve and Bucky exclaimed.

“Yup.” Sam said quite satisfied. “It’s my amazing charm.”

“I feel bad for you, but I’ll attend your funeral. Maybe she can paint your picture.” Steve chuckled as he and Bucky started walking away.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Sam exclaimed. “Wait! Come back!”


End file.
